


Dance with the Devil

by robinwritesallthefanfiction



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plain Protagonist, Plus-Size Protagonist, Religious Discussion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthefanfiction/pseuds/robinwritesallthefanfiction
Summary: Lucifer meets a very interesting woman in his bar.





	

Lucifer surveyed the room, his eyes flicking from one person to the next. He steadily dismissed them all, sighing and finishing his drink. He was in the mood for something different tonight. Hell, he was in the mood for something different every night, but right now he wanted something especially different. He would know it when he saw it. He just had a feeling.

He skipped down the steps to the bar. All the bartenders were busy, so he reached over the counter, grabbing the bottle he wanted and preparing to pour himself another drink. That was when he saw her. Oh my, yes. She was just what he was looking for.

She was sitting alone at the bar, staring off into space at nothing in particular, nursing what looked like club soda, he guessed with a splash of gin or vodka. She’d taken the lime wedge from the side of the glass and dropped it into the liquid for flavor. She didn’t appear to be waiting for anyone; she wasn’t looking impatiently at a phone. In fact, she didn’t have a phone out at all, which was odd.

Lucifer tilted his head as he stared. She wasn’t his usual stunning beauty, but there was something about her. She was very still, which was strange for a place like Lux, where people regularly came to sway to the music, to jerk and gyrate against each other in a sordid attempt to achieve human contact. To anyone less perceptive, she would probably appear serene, but he knew better. She was hiding something. Everybody was, but she was hiding something deep, something that disturbed her on a highly personal level. That was his favorite kind of secret.

He assessed her features slowly, alcohol forgotten. He was drinking her in instead. She had brown hair that was neither light nor dark; it fell to just below her chin in soft waves. It might have appeared dull to the casual observer, but he could see a variety of different colors in it. Her eyes were similarly in between, too dark to really be hazel, but too light to really be brown. It was like she existed on some kind of border, neither dark nor light. What a delightful conundrum.

She had pleasing features, he decided. She was rather too pale for Los Angeles, but it gave her a glow. Her nose and her lips were well-shaped, and her face was round; he’d wager that it would light up when she smiled. Curiously, she wasn’t wearing any make-up, but it suited her. Still, how unusual for a woman to come to a club with no make-up on. Her jewelry was simple too. All small, silver, unobtrusive. She just got more and more intriguing.

Her clothes were also simple, far more simple than his usual clientele wore. Dark blue jeans, a form-fitting white sweater that admittedly did show a fair bit of cleavage, but he guessed that that was normal for her. She had so much of it that it would be impossible not to show off. The shoes, though. He lingered on those for a moment. She wore flats, also unusual for Lux, but they had a snakeskin pattern on them, and the toes were capped in a bright greenish-yellow color. An adventurous streak, perhaps? Hm.

It was hard to tell while she was sitting down, but her body appeared to be nice too. He knew from experience that some would say she was too big, but as his eyes traced over the curves of her breasts, hips, ass, and thighs, he decided that her figure was lovely. He wasn’t very discriminating in his tastes, to be sure, but he did prefer something he could hold onto.

Enough staring. Time to go in. He poured himself his drink, sitting down in the seat right next to her at the bar and giving her his most charming smile. “Can I freshen that up for you?”

She glanced at him, her eyebrows rising when she actually saw his face. She looked around, clearly checking to make sure that he was indeed talking to her, and finally said, “No, thank you. I’m all right.” She trailed off uncertainly. Was she trying to decide if she should say more? Women didn’t usually brush him off that easily.

“Trying not to get too tipsy, are we?” he asked. “Probably a good idea. This place can get a little crazy, if you know what I mean.” He turned so he was facing her, polishing off his drink and quickly mixing another.

“It’s just club soda,” she answered. “I don’t drink. And I’ve never been here before, so I’m not so sure about the crazy thing, either.” She nodded at his glass as he took another sip. “You don’t seem to be pacing yourself.”

“Can’t get drunk. Well, almost can’t. It takes an abominable amount of alcohol, really. Not exactly pleasant. One of the many perks of being the Devil. Well, unless you want to get drunk, I suppose. Then it’s not very useful.” She tilted her head curiously and blinked a few extra times, but otherwise didn’t seem fazed. A shiver of anticipation ran up his spine. He loved it when they weren’t afraid. “Why are you in a bar if you don’t drink?” he continued.

She didn’t hesitate; answers seemed to come to her easily, and she was clearly articulate. Just a little shy when it came to leading the conversation, then? He could handle that. “I didn’t feel like going home and being alone. So I stopped. This place seemed interesting. I’m not sure why. I’m not usually a fan of crowds.” She shrugged, cupping both of her hands around her glass and looking at him closely. When her question came out, it wasn’t what he was expecting. “Why are you in this bar?”

Casually ignoring the Devil reference. Even more exciting. Mm. He smiled broadly at her again, sticking out his hand. “Well, because I own the bar, of course. Lucifer Morningstar, at your service.” She removed one hand from her glass to shake his, her brow furrowed in concentration.

“And I thought my name was bad,” she casually quipped. “I guess you win that contest.”

He laughed. “My father named me. He definitely wasn’t thinking about how well it would go over on the playground. What’s yours?”

She sighed and rolled her eyes, then leaned closer to him with a grimace. “Chastity.”

He laughed heartily, and she chuckled along with him before finishing her drink. “Chastity? Really? Did they want you to grow up to be a stripper?”

“Nothing wrong with being a stripper if you want to be, though I’m not one,” she answered. “It’s ironic, really, considering. I’m not sure what they were thinking.”

“Ironic?” he asked, leaning forward in anticipation. “Why ironic?”

She flushed, pushing her glass away. “No reason,” she answered too quickly. “Forget I said anything. I’m sure you have better things to do than talk to me, Mr. Morningstar.”

“Lucifer, please. And I’m never too busy for an unusual beauty named Chastity.” She gazed at him, obviously confused. “Come now, Chastity,” Lucifer purred, dropping his voice, “surely you’ve been told you’re beautiful. And so very intriguing.”

She tapped her fingers against the bar, reaching for her glass again just to have something to occupy her hands. “Not often… Lucifer,” she said carefully. “And not for any good reasons.”

“What are the bad reasons?” he asked interestedly. The bad reasons were always so much more fun. “Do tell.”

She sighed again, seemingly reluctant to answer, but the words fell out of her mouth anyway. “My parents are both pastors,” she revealed. “A girl named Chastity with two pastors for parents? People have been trying to nail me since before I was legal.”

Lucifer’s eyes widened in delight. What a treasure she was. “Well, Chastity,” he said, elongating her name seductively in his posh accent, “nothing wrong with a little nailing. Religious types are very into that imagery.” He winked and she really laughed for the first time. It was a lovely sound. “And you’re clearly legal now,” he observed. “All woman, no girl.” He paused, deciding it was time to turn on the mojo. “Besides, all that matters is what you desire. What do you desire most, Chastity? What is your deepest, darkest desire?”

She resisted him for a moment, which sent a frisson up his spine. But she couldn’t hold out against his smoldering eyes for long. The dam broke and she began to speak, softly, rapidly. He leaned closer so he could catch every word.

“I’m a 32-year-old virgin,” she admitted. “I think about sex all the time, and I write these really hot stories and post them on the Internet. People seem to like them. But I’ve never actually done any of the things I’ve written about. I suppose it would be easy enough to find someone willing to go there with me, but sometimes I don’t even know if I actually want to. There must be something wrong with me, right?” She took a deep breath, and he knew she was about to reveal the most exciting part. “Sometimes I wish someone would just… make me, I guess? But that sounds so terrible. That sounds like I want to be raped in an alley or something. That’s not really what I mean.”

She finally stopped, looking at Lucifer and then down at her empty glass. She shook her head to clear it. “…Did you, uh, roofie me or something? Why did I just tell you that?”

“Didn’t have to roofie you, darling,” Lucifer responded. “People just like to tell me things. Wouldn’t roofie you either, just to be clear.” He paused, glancing at her again. “I can… make you, if you like. The way you mean, not the way it sounds. I’m very persuasive.”

She shook her head slightly. His mojo was still on full blast. “I am definitely not pretty enough for a man like you.” She made a face after the words came out of her mouth, still displeased to be oversharing.

“Don’t worry about it, Chastity. Happens to everyone. No big deal. And you’re right, dear. You’re not pretty; you’re scrumptious.” She gave him another very perplexed look, but he breezed on. “And not a man. The Devil. You ignored that little reference before. What was that about?” He took another drink, watching her carefully.

“I don’t believe in the Devil,” she said easily. She didn’t seem disturbed by that admission.

“Oohh, how juicy!” he exclaimed. “A little atheist rebellion from the pastors’ daughter? Tell me more.” He rested his cheek in his hand, grinning at her wickedly. How lucky was he that she had fallen into his lap?

“It wasn’t rebellion,” she answered. “It’s just what I think. The world is fucked up enough as it is. Why bring God and the Devil into it?”

Lucifer sighed. “My thoughts exactly, darling. Live and let live, I say.” He finished his drink, deciding not to pour another. “Does that mean you think I’m lying?” he mused. “I hate it when people think that.”

“No, I don’t think you’re lying, oddly enough,” she admitted after a moment. “You don’t strike me as the lying type.”

“Exactly! I’m not, but everyone always scoffs and laughs themselves silly when I tell them who I am. Rude, I tell you. Just rude.” He turned in his seat, leaning against the bar and looking at her sideways. “So how does that reconcile with your worldview?”

She shrugged. “Well, I suppose I could be wrong. Which would probably mean that God is just as fucked up as the rest of us, if not more. And if that’s the case, does it really matter? Whatever will be will be and all that.”

“You know, Chastity, besides the troubled virgin thing, you’re remarkably well-adjusted.” Lucifer peered at her and she smiled back at him a little smugly. “So what do you say? Would you like to, what is it now… dance with the Devil in the pale moonlight?”

She really laughed again, and he waggled his eyebrows at her. “Come on. I promise that I’m very attentive. I have a large bed, and lots of toys, and a respectable you know what.” He glanced down at his lap and she arched an eyebrow at him. “Seriously. Bigger than average, but not big enough to be scary. I know what humans like. Plus, I want to know what all your naughty stories are about.”

“Well, since you’re the Devil, I suppose there’s nothing in them that would surprise you.” She thought for a moment, and then stood up, holding her hand out to him. “All right, Lucifer. Take me to bed.”

He took her hand, standing up gracefully, and flashed her a wicked smile. “Oh, Chastity,” he teased, “your desire is my command.”


End file.
